bullseye targets
by Your-truly2
Summary: Accidently deleted this story, great start to my time in this site. Yea anyway first fanfic, don't flame. Yuri decides to have a shooting competition. Hinata gets hypnotised, Otonashi and Yuri gets attracted to each other, stupidity follows.
1. Chapter 1: Notice

Crap accidently deleted this story, editing stories here is a pain in the bumcheeks. Anyway First fanfiction, I was just screwing around and suddenly I thought "wow, I should write a fanfic" SO here it is. Hope you enjoy and it aint so boring.  
>Prob gonna be like 5-6 chapters long, no flames?<p>

I, Yuzuru Otonashi, am heading to the SSS HQ for our daily meeting. Well, it isn't really a meeting. It's more like; go there, talk about stuff, listen to Yuri for a bit, get out and do whatever… Wait a sec, that IS a meeting. That is as accurate as the definition of 'meetings' can get! Wow, certain members seem to be tipping idiocy into my drinks without me noticing. Why am I even over-reacting?

Those thoughts aside, I'm amazed how Yuri is able to take all this crap every day. Speaking of her, since my recruitment, it seems like some law that I have to meet and just talk about stuff. It just happens to be that we always meet there at dusk. Not that I mind, I found her quite attractive, ever since that guild descent which involved climbing her. Her blushing face was incredibly cute, this faint subconscious whispered to me to smooch her right there and then. But since the thought of being impaled was too nasty to imagine, that whisper was instantly ignored. But she is definitely someone I can trust with my life, well not life, but… You know what I mean. She is intelligent, 'nuff said. I can actually have conversations deemed too serious by other, more playful members. Also when she is on the roof, she is almost a different person altogether. She's less clinical and straight-forward. I'm definitely sure I like her more than I expected. I hope she likes me like I do.

Anyways, too much time passed since that guild descent, lots have happened, like ,finding out Naoi wasn't infact an NPC, reagaining my memories and such. Its all good now. But my feelings stayed the same.

A typical day awaits me as I walk into the one and only SSS HQ to see most of the members doing their specific 'specialties' to wait for the meeting; Takamatsu doing pushups for god knows how long, TK spitting out random English phrases while doing a headspin and… Ugh, I see Naoi doing his hypnosis on Hinata on the sofa again. Naoi obviously hasn't learned to stop giving Hinata these disillusions. Sigh, it looks like I have to give that guy a lecture again. As I notice Hinata suddenly go all 'army attention' at the green haired teen (albeit with a pathetic pitiful face), I sometimes wonder how Hinata hasn't cracked, meaning ending up somehow mentally retarded or something.

But if I think about it, Hinata WAS to begin with, a complete idiot. So I don't think Naoi's complex hypnosis can meddle with that dog brain of his. But still, he was a good friend, so that was good. I guess.

The dog brain baseball player suddenly turns around and starts walking for the window. What? I weave through the sofas and the table to give the offender a look that literally spoke 'what the crap is going on?' All I get for a reply is a smug look, and a sentence, "I am god, he is a useless …" I stopped listening to spin around, only to see Hinata halfway climbing out the window. Crap, I need to stop him; it's a 3 storey drop from up here… Wait why aren't I trying to stop him?

Hmm… Why do I bother? It's not like he is going to die or anything. Also couple for the fact that, even with my constant denial, kind of entertaining, I let him jump out the window looking like some drunken guy attempting to fly.

"YAAAAAAYYYYY" I hear him yell as he, uhhh, flies to the ground at a considerably high speed. Of course this is judged by the time it took to hear that sickening crunch of his breaking neck… ROFL. FATALITY. Man I have twisted humor. I mean, who would do that?

Oh crap, I must have leaked some humorous emotion out because Naoi immediately snakes within an uncomfortable distance and asks with some hopeful tint of a face, "Did you just laugh?"

"No! That was horrible!"

"You just laughed, my god sight doesn't lie, Otonashi-kun. BUT I feel happy that you laughed because of me." He gives this weird grin.

…

This is just getting weird, I look around the room for someone that can get me out of this situation.  
>WTF? No one looks at this 'normal' (how is this normal?) event and conversation, but I can see hints of smirking, as though this is something to laugh about. I hear TK say "Crazy baby!"<p>

Okay, Hinata 'flying' out the window was pretty funny I admit, but this somewhat short convo is just heading into the closet. Wait where's Yuri? Oh, whew there she is. I mutter "thank god." as she confidently strides into the room to stand shoulder width apart in front of her desk.

"What did you just say Otonashi-kun?" Yuri or 'yurippe' dubbed by Hinata quips.

I just shrug and mouth "never mind."

"kay.. (Gives a weird look) Anyway, (she wears this smile, I'm drawn in.) hope you did some training with your weapons these past few days, 'cause in a couple of days, something very important is gonna come up…"

Okay, I scan the room to see the member's reactions, and OMG I have guessed correctly. The looks on their faces were mixed with unreadable horror, curiosity, and detachment all blended together to get those faces you can never really descri-

"We are going to have a shooting competition!"

Wait, what? Is that it? I felt abnormally relieved realizing that the bombshell decided to blow something other than our weak hearts (for me, metaphorical, since I don't have a literal heart). The last 'exercise' she planned for us involved shooting each other in a free-for-all deathmatch. It was something that really questioned my morality. And it was definitively something that almost tore my inner emotions into 13 pieces.

"The losing team will get a punishment."

We suddenly feel a mushroom cloud of an explosion in our left atrium. And our digestive intestines. What was that? Oh yea, it's that bombshells bigger, nuclear brother, Jack. The punishment for the previous hellhol- I should correct, 'exercise' wasn't your usual run-around-the-track-3-times thing.

"EHhh? What is wi-with all these pun-punishments?" Ooyama stutters, terrified. Probably due to the word 'punishment'.

"My intelligence doesn't require this sort of primitive behavior." Takeyama concludes

"Carnival of despair!"

"Since I'm god, I am sure I will obliterate this competition."

"Hmph, my halberd is going to win." Noda the dumbass suddenly pipes in.

"We are using guns, not your friggin' meat axe." Fujimaki retorts with his eyes half open, trying to act calm and not to be terrified by the same thing the person next to him was so engrossed in.

"How shallow minded" Shiina, the local ninja, bluntly states the nature of Noda's mind.

Yuri interrupts our little conversational brawl. "Anyway, the SSS has lost confidence in their skills in firearms-" Well what do you expect? It's not like I go around casually shoot the members for leisure. "which was so blatantly shown by the last exercise and I have decided for this simple program that will surely be put in good use in future operations." That was some twisted logic just then. How does that even make sense? How and why do I like this girl? Where did that beret come from? It wasn't there just before! Oh well, it does look good on her. So I ain't complaining

She seemed to notice my distractions because she coughs to get my distractions out of my mind. I try not to look embarrassed. "Close the curtains- Yes and look at the screen behind me."

The usual SSS program with is electric cool blue lightning fills up the room. And it starts to play out this diagram…

10 minutes later…

Wow, that was quite simple; all you had to do was get into teams of 2 (or solo) and whoever gets the most points win. Easy. The interesting thing though was that Yuri herself was going to participate. Even more surprising Yusa and Girls DeMo was forced also. Yuri said that she wanted to supervise the competition first hand, meaning becoming a competitor as well. Well okay, do whatever, I need to get a drink.

The meeting dismissed, and as we were about to leave somehow relieved by apprehensive at the same time. The door suddenly bursts open with a weird bushman that resembled Hinata making a very angry voice. Why is he wearing a gilly suit? Wait, where was he anyway? Oh yea… LOL

"Where the crap is that faggot NAOI?"

We just ignore him to walk past him out the door when something stops me the second time. I look back to see her looking at me. I knew what it meant. I think.

AN: I see if you are reading this, you have made it. CONGRATULATIONS HAHAHAHA. Second chapter will come up soon enough. And what the crap is up with the editing of this site. It either sucks, or its just me being a noob.


	2. Chapter 2: Rooftop

AN- Don't own Angel Beats. Just saying, this chapter more has a feel as an oneshot. But ehh, its ALLLLLL gooods mate.  
>Oh yea, kinda remembered that pizza fanart where they were eating pizza hut haha. Hope the characters aren't really OOC or anything.<p>

**CHAPTER 2**

I wait for everyone to leave; waiting so only us was left in the now almost lonely room.

"So, where we headed to?" I quiz her.

"Isn't it obvious? You should know by now where exactly I want to go by now." She grabs me by the hand and pulls me towards the place we always head to, the roof.

"Oh yea, let's get some coffee while we're at it too." She winks, probably meaning I have to pay for it. But it doesn't really matter, since currency is something that doesn't exsist here. You just push the button then, BAM out comes the drink. The 'key' coffee is just the bomb, like it tastes like what every single coffee should taste like.

We get the coffee, and as we walk across the courtyard, a major brawl is seen. Obviously its either Noda being overloaded with simplistic numbers via Takeyama, or it was Hinata and Yui, arguing about something completely irrational. I overhear about Yui's bust size. So it was the latter. I hear a massive wack, and an unconscious thud as the body hits the concrete. Wow, great way to practice your marksmanship guys. Real nice.

"Hey" Yuri seems to look at them as though it has something she wants. "If you want to go give them a berating, go ahead. I'll film."

"No, it's not that… Let me ask you a question. What do you see when those two are together?" Wow, she looks serious. Uhh, hmm… Uhh…

I keep on Uhh(ing) 'til we get to the rooftop. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked me in the balls or anything. I got very engrossed into this question, don't ask me why. What did I feel when I saw those two? Even though they were constantly arguing, they gave an aura of happiness. If you didn't know these two and walk past them on the street, you could easily tell they loved each other (jeez that word just gives me the shivers)*. Do I want to have that? Do I want to spe- HOLY SHIT PIZZA HUT.

"HOLY SHIT PIZZA HUT" I again repeat my thoughts as I run like a crazy rabid coyote to those things humans have discovered to fulfill our guilty like masturbation, and setting mailboxes on fire… No I did NOT set fire to an apartment block… Hold on, I haven't done that either. Forget I said that at all.

I feel soft palms covering my mouth. "Do you want the entire school to know? Jeez shut up Otonashi!" She hisses.

"How did you even get this? I never knew the afterlife had pizza hut. Don't say you made this out of dirt?"

"Then I won't say it then. It STILL tastes like one. Even if you happen to get food poisoned, it's not like you'll die or something. So hurry up and eat. Then I wanna say something."

"Talk? About what? The competition? I already know the details, don't worry, I was gonna ask you anyway."

"You were? Well umm… There is other stuff to ask as well." She blushes. She BLUSHED, I would love to take a picture. She's so adorable. Since when did she go all OOC?

I feel high for some reason "Well, normally I would be the one asking questions. Is there something wrong? Oh yea the answer to that ques- Umph!" I almost choke at this fatty goodness Yuri just recently shoved in my mouth.

"Just shut up and eat. The food is gonna get cold." I happily follow that order. There are two pizzas, one which is a supreme, and something or rather. I think it is the mega-fatty-eat-your-heart-out-and-die-of-blocked-arteries pizza with extra salami? Don't know.

While munching on the slices, I think about the things that are going through my mind. I already figured that if you fufill your dreams and accepted your frankly upsetting life, you disappear? When Iwasawa disappeared, I was shocked and somewhat curious. Apparently, you just disappear. No crazy explosion of light, no shining orb of radiance. Literally you just 'puff'. Actually, you don't even 'puff', your just… Gone. One second you're there, next your not. I wonder what it feels like. To accept life.

I really feel happy for her, she started her final concert in this afterlife and she finally completed that crazy concert with an emotional bang. But I also find this fact quite sad. She moved on. She is starting her new life (I think. Hope she doesn't turn into a barnacle). And she is alone. A bit bittersweet, still, I'm sure she will meet many people. And soon, we will join her.

(AN- Gonna change to Yuri's POV now, easier that way haha)

Man, Chaa really did a good job on this. I might even grant him the permission to expand his little building factory he calls guild. I still question how he got all that facial hair, why won't he answer her? A penalty game perhaps? Okay, that isn't necessary.

Otonashi looks kind of dazed. He even stopped eating his pizza. I wonder why? Is he bored already? I shrug off that thought; we always enjoyed each other's company.

_I run around the corner to see a barrel of a black gun pointing right at my face. It was snowing._

I shiver at the memory. Please distract me.

'Uhh, Otonashi?" No response.

"Hey, Otonashi!" No response.

"OI YUZURU." I yell his given name. For the first time actually. It feels good. Still no response.

This time I smack him (not Too hard) "OI YUZURU."

"Huh? What? Did Naoi using hypnosis again?" He looks stunned.

"You were spacing out. You even stopped eating. Are you okay?" I look kind of worried.

"Yea I'm fine (AN- Wow, I feel all deja-vu for some reason). Just thinking about Iwasawa."

Suddenly I feel jealous, and annoyed. How can he think about someone else? It must have shown because he smirks. "You jealous 'cause I'm thinking about someone else?"

Damn him. "Of course not, stop making stupid conclusions." Why am I blushing?

He smiles "I was thinking how she must be right now. I wonder how she accepted her life you know? When will we follow her path Yuri? I really enjoy my time here but we can't stay here forever. Also I'm kind of sad that she has to go to the next life alone."

I feel kind of bad, staining his clean train of thought. But what he said is true. We will have to leave here eventually. We can't fight god forever. What's more, will the Shinda Sekai Sensen ever reunite in the next life? Now I realize how important all the people that are here to me. It's like a massive family. Me being Mum, Otonashi being the Pop, Hinata being the weird uncle and the rest, a rowdy crowd of kids. Hang on, why did I think Otonashi as my husband? I guess I like him. A lot. Do I love him? Probably.

_My eyes were probably the definitive definition of terror. I am reminded of my poor poor siblings. I whimper._

Now it was his turn to bring me back to reality. He pokes me in the nose. "Yuri."

"Ahh sorry, I spaced out."

"Spacing out seems to be contagious haha. What were you thinking about? I told you my thoughts. Now spill."

I tell him what I just thought. Even the bit where I imagined him as my husband. But not the flashback.

"Wait, you were thinking me as your husband? That's interesting hahaha." He makes me blush. I always feel so OOC with him. I need to apologize.

"Well I don't think I mind that at all." I was about to question him but something was blocking my air passageway. His lips. It tasted like pizza. It was short and sweet.

(AN- Ugh, I feel so gay writing this bit since I'm writing about a guy. Switching POV again.)

I kiss her. Where did that courage come from? I hope she doesn't shoot me. Although, this does feel perfect. I give my eyes an opening crack and she is already about to close her eyes. Haha, I should tease. I abruptly end this joining and smirk.

"Why'd y-you stop?" I have never heard her stutter. Oh wait, oh yes. That time I had to climb her. Yuri's eyes are diverted to the ground, as if the ground has magnetized her eyes. And the twirling of the thumbs. What a baby.

"I have my reasons. And to answer that question you asked me when we saw those two idiots is that they look real happy to have each other. Simple as that."

"I see… You remember I wanted to talk to you about something? Well. It's this. I wanted to apologise for what happened last time. I never thought it would end that way."

My stomach figuratively blows itself up. I almost puke out at the horror of 'what' happened that time. Why did she bring that up? She looks so pitiful right now. Her indirect eye contact, that miniscule trembling. Looks like she felt horrible too.

_My glock pistol trembled as snow gracefully fell. What an ironic atmosphere? I thought snow signified peace and purity. Right now, it was irony to the extreme. I was frozen, not because of the cold. No, it was where my gun was pointing at, its tip of the barrel smoking of the bullet that has left its chamber._

I have a short but depressing flashback. I sigh to breath it all out. I stand up, pizza boxes long ago empty, and lean against the railings. "I think we should get over it. What was done is done. We can't change the past. It's okay."

"You're still upset aren't you? I feel so shit. It's all my fault." She swore. Holy crap, time to set this right.

"Okay, I am SO upset that I would follow you to this roof AND kiss you. Yea I'm def' upset right now." I drip with gooey sarcasm. Damn, I'm good. She should catch every individual drops in a cup and drink it. "Seriously, how can I be more showing that I'm over it right now? Please tell me."

Now it's her turn to get mad. Hopefully from my sick sarcasm skillz. She stands abruptly and grabs my tie (Haha, TMoHS much?) "Kiss me again." Okay, that can be arranged. I give her a longer kiss, a more passionate one. We both close our eyes and embrace leaning on the railings. She feels so good. God be damned, once we get out of here, I will find her.

I seem to be enjoying this so much that I failed to notice the wind picking up as well as the pizza box flying off the roof. And resulting the box to hit the now fully conscious Hinata in the face. Who was about to aim for a coffee can.

* * *

><p>AN- Chap 2 done. Third chapter will prob have what actually happened 'what' happened that time. Hope the characters weren't too OOC. And I also feel like this chapter is like a sort of one shot. The shooting comp will come soon…ish. haa<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback exercise

Chapter 3

Yea, here's chapter 3. It basically is a flashback of sorts you know? And also, if you made it this far, reviews will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy haha.

* * *

><p>A week ago…<p>

Man it's cold. I get out of bed of my dorm to open my window. Snow… Snow? Beautiful snow falls down outside. I was mesmerized, partly for the fact that snow exsists in this purgatory. Unfortunately, this didn't stop the fact it was still cold. Stunning, yes. But it doesn't give you the same feelings on your cold skin.

The funny thing is that, I couldn't move, I was rooted trying to study each individual crystal. Dammit, I'm going to be late for this dreaded exercise. I reluctantly shivered into my SSS uniform and walked out of the dorm. Outside, I see Hinata's all too familiar form on the snowy floor. Faced down, dead. What the hell? I look at my surroundings, and see that his room's window is open. Next to him, Noda smirks and walks away, looking extremely satisfied. Not going to even ask what happened.

As I walked to the centre of the field, I see Yuri and the other members already waiting for late members. Everyone looks quite nervous but tries to hide it. I don't know about TK though, he is always dancing saying nonsensical English phrases, and today was not an exception. Wait a second, did he just stutter his English and falter his steps? I glance at Yuri, who herself looks like she was doubting herself. This shouldn't be happening…

"_Yuri! I really advise we don't do this."_

"_It's a test of skill and ability to stay in focus." She said nonchalantly._

_Everyone left the meeting room, leaving us two alone. This is a bad idea. We can't use real weapons. Fuck, this ain't right. _

"_I will be participating as well, you can call it as anger release." Yuri tried to convince me. It wasn't working. Oh hell no it wasn't._

GO!

What? Crap it started, everyone has 3 minutes to set up anywhere in the damn school. Holy shit, Yuri why? I can't possibly shoot…

"_Are you sure you want this? This is just wrong."_

"_Then I hope we don't see each other in this exercise ae?" She half smiles. Trying to grasp my hand. I was tempted to pull away but left it where it was._

"_I hope so." _

BANG!

I hear the first bullet fire. And it was from… Uhh, 30 feet to where I was. Noda yells to Hinata, who by the way was living again, "What the hell was that for?"

"You crazy bastard! Pushing me off that window was a big mistake. So get ready mate, ready to friggin DIE" He makes this some sort of idiotic Indian noise and chases the now crap stained Noda across the courtyard.

TK is dance dodging bullets fired by the rifle owned by Ooyama who is in the second floor. "Keep on dancing to wild heaven." In an accent I distinctly remember. Other than that how the crap does he dodges those bullets in the first place? So mysterious. I guess the excercises wasn't as bad as I thought. The battleground was pretty entertaining.

WHizzz. I bullet scrapes cheek. Okay I take that back. Fujimaki releases a torrent of machine gun fire in my direction. I hide behind the coffee machines which is a great cover, taking shots with my glock pistol. Haha, he trips and smashes his head on a chair. He's knocked out. Snow is helping me. I'm eternally grateful.

Hinata comes back, his eyes full of bloodlust looking for his next victim. I can guess who that is. Naoi. Who happens to be nearby taking cover behind a raised platform. Hinata yells. Naoi tries to use hypnosis. Hinata becomes monumentally confused. He starts acting like a Chihuahua. Wtf? Naoi laughs yelling out he is god and whatnot, only to trip and lose his concentration. The spell breaks, leaving Hinata with a even more confused look. Then that is immediately replaced by anger.

The last bit, I prefer not to describe, it was very loud, not in terms of gunfire but lots of noise involving metal to skin contact. It finishes. Hinata looks at peace and satisfaction. He runs to boast to Yui. He then suddenly blows up. Matsushita 5dan holds an RPG. I was completely taken by surprise. Where the hell did he come from?

So body count; Noda, Naoi, Hinata, Fujimaki (sort of).  
>People remaining; Shiina, Matsushita, Takeyama(?) Yuri, TK and me.<p>

It seems like an even match, except Matsushita has a friggin' BAZOOKA hunched over his shoulder. Its rocket propelled grenade poured with the paint of death. Literally. Like its got a badly painted skull with crossbones on its side. I just don't get why the guild produeces these weapons, serio-

Whooom.

I saw death fly right past me, through the courtyard, straight at the dancing form of TK.

"CRAZY baby!" He breaks out a headspin as the missile goes between his legs. Wow, those sort of reflexes will definitely give him a medal. I stand awestruck. Wait, why is that grenade missile coming back? Heat seeking? Holy shi-

BOOM

My conscious cuts off for 15 seconds and I see… I rather not explain. It's horrifying. I whip back to see the original attacker, Matsushita grunts in approval.

His stance changes. Did he find me? Hope not. I hide behind my shredded coffee machine once again. I smell udon. Ahh I see, he is attracted to it. I look for the… There it is, and what is that thing above those relatively harmless noodles?

There is a makeshift bush, I see blurred silhouettes. Shiina? Takeyama? Joint work? What? Who would have thought ae.

It's a classic cartoon sitcom trap. Except this is enough to cause chaos. Extreme chaos. I'm guessing the two behind was behind this, I have to get out of here. How shallow minded.

I run. No more comment.

Dear god, if you exist in this world, help me.

….

I get swept of my feet, just like those classic action movie moments. But times it by ten. Then cube that. That is the intensity of the explosion I felt. I am definitely sure everybody has died.

Funny, I was fully conscious through all of that. I just couldn't be bothered standing up, no matter how vulnerable I was.

I sigh. Standing from my action movie moment, it's getting dark now. It's still snowing. A pillar of smoke rises from the courtyard. I'm sure everyone is up and running though, since it probably has been at half an hour since the explosion.

I can't screw around anymore, I still don't know whether I'm the only one in this game. A pick my glock from the wet ground. Cock it. Nerves on edge. Damn, the effects of this brutal exercise is setting in. I wonder if Yuri is still alive?

My training stance comes into form, survival instincts finally kicking in. I back up against the wall leading into that god forsaken courtyard…

I hear footsteps. Shit, who is he? Or is it a she? Fear seeps in mixed with cold. It clouds my mind. Focus! Damn, I now regret not being blown up in that explosion.

Slip, the person slips (A.N Lol). My chance, my irrational thoughts take control. I would normally not let me act so recklessly but this is different.

Finger on the trigger I burst from my cover and shoot at the figure on the ground…

Fu*k. I froze.

_My glock pistol trembled as snow gracefully fell. What an ironic atmosphere? I thought snow signified peace and purity. Right now, it was irony to the extreme. I was frozen, not because of the cold. No, it was where my gun was pointing at, its tip of the barrel smoking of the bullet that has left its chamber._

She was there, trembling. Looking so fragile. Yuri, her face the very definition of fear and pain. Her arm was bleeding. Her thigh had a gaping hole…

What have I done?

* * *

><p>Wow, done. I had so much to do haha, which involved lots of homework. And honestly I CBF doing it cause I was too busy playing games etc. But next chap will def come up I tell you. I was tempted to put this as a two-shot fic but meh.<p>

But in the meantime, review please. I'm a review whore, well not really but…yea.


	4. Chapter 4: Noda

Now, yes sorry for the extremely long time period between the updates. I had all sorts of…  
>You know what? I am not going to make any excuses that others make, all the usual "I had too much to do" etc bullshit is not cutting it. So I am NOT going to apologize. I'll take that 'sorry' back. And to be fair and true, and this will be the truth for all other writers, I couldn't BE BOTHERED.<p>

Also, I do not want to write a sh*tty story that has no grammar, or any sort of organization, (tbh, half of the stories in this site have illiterate writers, or dyslexic. But I can't say much, my story might be crap as well) for you to read.

So in the end, I apologize for the lack of will. But this story is totally based on my will to write. I apologize for everything BUT the fact I have updated late. YEA take that, you anonymous readers.

Anyway just to summarize, the flashback sequence happened and Otonashi is doing whatever in present time. And I feel this is going to a more one shots of slice-of-afterlife thing. There is still the plot of the shooting competition, but… yea. No comment.

* * *

><p>I still can't believe I shot her. I think as I shoot the can 'round 60 feet away from me with my Glock.<p>

_She was there, trembling. Looking so fragile. Yuri, her face the very definition of fear and pain. Her arm was bleeding. Her thigh had a gaping hole… _

_I dropped my gun and ran to her. In my rational and somewhat cold part of my brain, it told me "Yo, it's not like shes going to die or anything."_

_Wow, did I just think that? I just fucking shot her! There seems to be enough blood for me to go diving in there! Ignoring my inappropriate thoughts of the occasion, I get down next to her. She is trembling. The snow around her melted blood red (AN. Unintended pun.). Her skin was cold, but that was probably due to blood loss AND the snow. Her thigh was a gory mess. Flesh distorted, blood still gushing out. It actually might need amputating. But her eyes, that were what got me. Her eyes tried to make better, trying to find a humorous thought at this somewhat terrible situation. _

_It was so frightening. Imagine dead colorless eyes trying to look at you with disillusioned hope. She then says the next most frightening thing._

_"Haha… It couldn't be helped."_

_Then the next._

_"Otonashi-kun, my thigh is burning up."_

_Then the next._

_"You won."_

_Holy fuck, she's going mental. Then this crazy thought appeared in my head. If I just shot her in the head, she would die painless right? My practical brain suggested. My heart jumped. Hell no! Like hell I can! But she can revive! She's disillusioned, and if you somehow save her, she might stay this way! I didn't know if mental injuries existed here._

_My hand reached for my pistol. She whimpers. _

_"Shoot me, Yuzuru."_

_"What?"_

_"Didn't you hear me?" her senses came back, barely. That must mean she is in a world of pain."Shoot me. It's easier and painless that way."_

_"I can't just fucking shoot you!" My gun was my hand, cocked._

_"I don't like how the member of the SSS and the person I like in turmoil. And it's my fault anyway. Consider it my penalty game."She hissed, obviously in pain._

_"You can't call an execution a game. This ain't no Gears of War!"My heart is breaking. Why shoot her? It makes sense. Stop the pain. Blow her head open. She revives, happy ending? Fuck that. _

_The tip of the barrel leaned towards her temple, acting completely opposite to my thoughts. What a hypocrite, I thought. The hell was I doing? She seems somewhat surprised at my actions, but didn't look afraid. _

_"I think I need to apologize to you Otonashi. If I didn't initiate this exercise, this would have neve-"_

_"Not now." I whisper to cut her off. "Don't make this hard for me, do it after."_

_The tip was now touching her violet (__What colour?) __hair, gun trembling.I would have never thought I would have to go through this. They say death brings you peace. Fuck off. I AM dead, but instead of lying back in a heaven Jacuzzi, I am about to shoot the most important person in my afterlife in the head. Very peaceful. Oh yea, did I mention the pool of blood? The messy remains of a bullet wound?_

_I have to do this, after all, it's her fault. Kind of._

_The finger gently wraps around the trigger. I can't see this… _

_BANG_

The second can flies in the air, then bouncing on the ground and finally rolling to a stop. That really was the worst experience of my life, coming equal to my own death.

Anyway, to make the long story short (I do not enjoy this story one bit), I carried her corpse, almost vomiting every 10 feet. Took her to the infirmary and waited until she came back. Hours later, she did. The first thing she said was;

"I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have done that exercise in the first place. The experience you went through was all my fault. Please forgive me. Please?"

Her face was in guilt. But I never understood why she was that sad. It had to be done. So I played along, forgave her. But I suggested to never speak of this again, in which she whole heartily agreed, almost looking childish. Her face when she agreed looked pretty damn cute so, I kissed her on the nose (?), causing her to blush. All was well.

NOW, since I have finished my little story, I should be going back to my practice. I lock my sights for the third can in the field. Grip steady and whatnot. Wow, I'm getting pretty good! Just a little more to the right…

_WHOOOSH._

I see a long metal rod thing spin closely past me. In fact it's so close, seems to have completely lopped my pistol's barrel, which I found extremely annoying. I wasn't bothered that that thing could have lopped my balls off or someshit but wow, really?

That 'thing', 'rod' turned out to be a halberd. I groan.

Noda.

He walks to me, looking all epic and stuff, the sun shining behind him. Dust floating around, Smirking like an asshole. I had to say, he looked pretty epic. Then what he said completely killed it.

"I'm SO SORRY! The wind must have blown my halberd to you!" Gooey sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

Well you dumbass, I already saw you go 'Dammit!' when it missed and Not cut me in half.

"It's all goods." Was my simple reply. I really have to give Yuri some credit, how did she cope with this primitive man? Oh yea, my gun is essentially unusable now. Thanks Noda.

"I heard you are going to partner with Yuri in the shooting comp. But since your gun is not operative (he knows what that means?), looks like I will take place." He seems smug.

So he wanted to kill me, break my gun (which he did) AND take my spot? Like hell that would happen you purple haired ape. I look around deducting for things to use against him. Oh wait; I see one, Yuri herself.

"Oi! Yuri!" I call out. She seems to be bored, loitering. It would be doubly fun playing with this fool here.

"Ahh, Otonashi-kun! Noda-Kun! Practicing I presume?" Yuri arrives, she stands next to me. Noda seems to notice, looking slightly annoyed.

Noda talks like a beefed up cocky knight "I was practicing the arts of the halberd when suddenly, an unknown violent animal started charging at Otonashi! So I had to save him of course."

WHAT THE FUCK.

I almost laugh in disbelief. I played along "Oh yea that was WAAAY too scary. I was too scared, I pooped my pants! So I don't remember what it looks like. Can you tell me what it looks like? So I can be prepared!" I am going to make him dig his grave. To hell. Yuri seems to notice my intentions. I mean seriously, who would believe that bullcrap?

Noda, who I expected to be surprised, was exactly that.

"Yes, Noda-kun, please tell. So I can call for you when you save me!" Yuri sung out like a lost princess.

Noda seems very flustered. His hands are rubbing together, looking like a girl. Jeez, what a kid.

"Well… If you say so, just call me and I'll be there!"

"So, what did it look like?" I piped in.

"Well" He hesitates. "Uhhh, it was long. And ummm… hard... and Hairy. Yes and it looked like a giraffe!"

"Giraffe? And it was long, hard and hairy?"

"Do you know what a giraffe is?"

He seems to look at me like I'm sort of an dumbass. He clears his throat, readying to lecture me, I assume.

"Of course you idiot! It's a horse!"

…

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness, I was intending 2000 per chapter but I had the need to put this. Kind of had to finish what I started in chapter 3. Bit half arsed, but like I said, I am not going to apologize hahhaaahahahahahahhhaha ...<p>

Next chapter will involve:

Noda and random crap.

Peace. And I have no idea when I will update this. Soonish(?)


End file.
